Deafening Silences
by LittlestWish
Summary: The tale of Will, Char and Ella’s oldest child, and a servant girl with a child of her own. Belle is all alone in this world, with only Susie, a baby she found abandoned, for company. Will feels alone, and Belle finds a way to his heart.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A cold draft swept through the room, chilling the church much more than needed. A young girl knelt down to say a quick prayer, and to lay one last bouquet of yellow roses at her mother's plaque. She sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes and pulled her shawl closer to her thin frame. She tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear, and left the church, determined to never return to Aythora. Arabella refused to be sent around to various relatives from this end of the globe to the other. She would go to Frell to make her way through life.

While Arabella was making a life changing decision, what was the Prince doing? He was off playing hide-and-seek with his sisters. Every now and then, he was peek behind a wardrobe, or under a table, but he could never find Nora and Lela. Exasperated, he called the game to an end, and retired to his room, to work on his sums for his arithmetic master. William sighed, inwardly asking himself why he couldn't just be like other boys his age. It wasn't his fault that he was born into the royal family, but why wouldn't anyone spend time with him.


	2. Chapter One: Crying For The Moon

Just Crying For The Moon… Again

A young girl shivered in the violent wind, and pulled her shawl closer to her trembling frame. Through the angry roar of the gale, the whimper of a child could be heard. The girl, Arabella, however Belle was the name she was known by, soon discovered the source of the cry. An infant in swaddling clothes, red in the face from crying was lying abandoned near a church. Belle grimaced, gingerly taking the child in her arms. "Shush, love, you're safe now. Belle has you. It's just you and me, now." She whispered, her voice thick with a slightly husky Aythorian accent.

She touched the child, a girl, softly on the cheek, noticing a poorly woven bracelet on her wrist. The bracelet had the name Susan knitted neatly in the centre. "Susan, is it? We'll be two peas in a pod, once I've found work, love. And Susan is too much for such a babe. Susie you'll be." Even though she had just found the girl, she was quite fond of her.

She realised that the girl must be hungry and gathered her close to her chest to enter a nearby inn. There she ordered a bowl of soup and a glass of water for herself, and some milk for Susie. When the milk arrived, Belle wondered how to feed it to the girl. After a moment of pondering, she fished a clean handkerchief from one of the pockets in her dress, and dipped it in the milk. Susie greedily sucked at the milk soaked handkerchief. "Perfect, love."

The man running the inn came over with a loaf of fresh bread. "It's on the house, lassie." He said, setting the bread on the table and sitting across from Belle. "Aren't you a little young to have a babe?" He asked.

"Oh, well, I… she's not mine. I found her behind the cathedral back there. I couldn't just leave her."

"Really. Well it's not new. There are more of them in the orphanage every day. It's frightful. Give me a second, I'll be right back."

The man came back, with his wife who chided over the baby. "What's her name, dear?" She asked busily.

"When I found her, she had a bracelet that said Susan, but I've been calling her Susie."

"Good. Come upstairs with me, dear, I'll get you and Susie all nice and ready. And if you don't have anywhere to stay tonight, we've got a free room."

"Oh, thank you. By the way, I'm Belle." She gushed, gratitude showing all over her face.

"Mary. My husband's Oliver. And you'll soon be meeting my daughter, Lily." The woman stated, leading Belle and Susie to the garret.

A young girl of about eight years old sat on the bed playing with a straw doll. Belle smiled at her, figuring that this must be Lily. Mary told the girl to take a fresh dress out of the chest, and find some baby clothes. "Oh dear, no, you don't have to do this for us!" Belle exclaimed, touched by the woman's compassion.

"I do, it wasn't that long ago I was a young woman with a baby and nothing to my name. Except that is, the baby was actually mine, and I had a husband." Mary replied kindly.

Lily returned with a dress with a white bodice and violet skirt. In her arms she had some cloth diapers and two baby dresses. She also held a wooden bottle that came with a top the slimmed to put milk in. She laid the dress on the bed and the baby items beside it and shyly whispered, "Can I see the baby, miss?"

Belle smiled at the child and knelt down to allow her to see the baby. "Her name's Susie, and I am Belle. What's yours?"

The girl who was getting bolder by the second smiled back and said, "My name's Lillian, but you can call me Lily. How old is Susie?"

"I think she'd be about three months, by looking at her." Mary interrupted briskly.

"Now, give me Susie, and I'll clean her up and get her dressed while you wash up. There's hot water in the kettle, and Lily will show you where the washbasin and the soap are."

As promised, little Lily took Belle's hand and brought her to a washroom. She brought her hot water and soap, and in a matter of minutes, Belle was clean, her long hair damp and curling. She was garbed in the frock of white and violet. She smiled at Mary who brought Susie out to her in an angelic white baby gown, her downy brown hair damp. She smiled cheerily, and smelled nice, when Belle took her up. "Thank you very much for your kindness, Mary, I'll find some way to repay you for this."

"No need, girl. Just keep that baby and yourself safe and out of trouble." Mary smiled, handing Belle, a carpetbag with her old dress, a new one and several baby gowns and diapers. "Take care."

"Thank you once again."

Belle took the carpetbag in one hand and Susie in the other arm. She smiled again at Lily who helped her to the door, and attempted to have to the girl. "Good bye, Lily." She called.

Will sighed, much to the annoyance to his writing master, who promptly dismissed him from the lesson. Will ran a hand through his mess of tawny curls, taking the quick way to the bottom of the stairs; the stair rail. Riding down them was a normal thing in his family. When he reached the bottom, he walked out to the stables, where a stable boy had his horse, Arrow, saddled. "Thank you Adam." Will said cordial, before mounting, and kicking Arrow into a trot.

He decided to take a ride to the market and walk around for a while, to see what was happening in the village of Frell. He left his horse at the livery while he was walking. Most people bowed and curtseyed when they saw him approaching. He hated when they did that. It made him feel as if he wasn't really a person.

Will looked around, and stopped in front of a jeweller's stall, and admired his work, while picking up two exceptional necklaces, one for each of his younger sisters, Nora and Lela. After paying the man handsomely for them, he turned and saw a young woman struggling with a baby and a carpetbag. "Do you need help, miss?" He asked kindly.

Belle was startled when someone asked her tapped her shoulder to ask her if she was in need of aid. She let out a soft shriek which got Susie crying. "Now look what you've done!" She exclaimed crossly, before having seen who it was.

She turned and came face to face with the prince and stammered out an apology. She dropped the bag, and tried to shush Susie. "Shh, love, that's the prince. Say hello to the prince, Susie." She whispered comfortingly.

"You've a beautiful daughter, miss." Will tried, once again, attempting to make conversation with the girl.

"You mean Susie? She's not my daughter. She is beautiful though." Belle muttered distractedly, balancing Susie, who was know quiet, on her hip and bending down to pick up the bag, containing her worldly belongings.

Will bent down, and picked the bag up for Belle, before remembering his manners and asking her name. "I'm Belle." She answered softly. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to see if someone needs a nurse for their children, because I am out of a job."

"There's a vacancy at the castle. My cousin just terrorised her last nurse out of Frell." Will offered, while lightening the suggestion with a joke. "If you would like, I could bring you to my Aunt, Celia, and see if she'll have you."

"That would be nice, but it would be to much of a burden for you, I'm sure. I can walk."

"No, I'll take you."

"No, Prince. I'll walk." Belle argued, setting off to prove her point.

"You do realise I still have your bag?" Will laughed, as she continued off. "You would do well to give it back, please, Prince."

"Call me Will." He muttered, giving it to her. "I guess I'll see you at the home then?"

"That's if Lady Cecilia wants me." Belle said to herself, hoping that the king's sister would indeed take her.

She knew chances were against her because of her age, but it was worth a try. Little did she know that the prince, by the time she had gotten to the castle had informed his aunt that Belle was coming, and had told her that despite her age, she seemed good with children and very patient. Patience was a necessity in a nurse for Marigold. He had also asked that if she chose Belle, that Belle be able to take care of the infant that she had. Cecilia merely laughed and asked why he wanted her to take on Belle. "Because she has no place to go." He answered simply.

"What a good king my nephew will make." Cecilia mused, assuring him that she'd do what she could, if the girl could make it through the test she used, and then the girl might be hired.


	3. With Open Eyes

AN: I don't own ANYTHING!

With Open Eyes

When Belle arrived at the castle, she snuggled Susie close to her chest and whispered, "Let's give it our best chance, Love, and let's see if Lady Luck is with us today. Wouldn't you love to grow up in the castle?"

A guard brought them to Lady Cecilia's Library, where Cecilia had been interviewing nurses and governesses all day. Belle swept into the closest thing to curtsey that was possible while holding a baby. "Lady Cecilia, I heard you were in need of a nurse, and came to offer myself for the position." She said politely.

Cecilia nodded, and told her to sit. She looked Belle over before asking, "What's your name, dear?"

"Belle" She answered simply.

"And how old are you, Belle?"

"I'm fifteen, Lady. But let me assure you, I have plenty of experience with children."

"Fifteen? Why you're just out of childhood. And you have a babe?"

"Oh, no, no, my Lady. It's nothing like that. See, this morning, I was going toward an inn, and I saw this little girl, on the ground, screaming. No one around, and the poor child was screaming her lungs out. I couldn't just leave her. It was obvious that she had been abandoned. I shouldn't have her in an orphanage, ma'am."

"Really. You don't say. What's her name?"

"Susan. I found the name on her bracelet. But I prefer to call her Susie."

"Susie…" Cecilia repeated, as if testing the name.

Cecilia paused for a moment, studying the girl. She was clearly Ayothrian, you could tell by the way she pronounced her '_l'_ sounds. However, Ayothrian could be a plus, they were brilliant singers. But could she really trust her darling daughter to this girl? She was, indeed, only fifteen. Belle had an authoritative air and a strong will, it seemed. "Would you like to see Marigold?" Cecilia asked, finally, deciding that she would give Belle a test.

"Marigold is your daughter, my Lady?"

Cecilia nodded, telling a maid to fetch Marigold. When the maid re-entered, leading a sleepy toddler by the hand, Belle smiled. "She's beautiful, my Lady."

"Why, thank you, Belle." Cecilia said graciously. "You see my little Marigold has been having problems falling asleep for her afternoon nap. You wouldn't be able to help us, would you?"

"I think I might be able, by your leave, my Lady."

"Be my guest. Come here, Marigold, darling. Take a look at the baby. She's the sweetest baby." Cecilia coaxed her daughter to get her over to Belle.

Marigold climbed up onto the couch, leaning over Belle to see Susie, who was peacefully asleep. "Are you tired, Marigold?"

"No!" Marigold yawned, trying to sound defiant.

"Would you like to hear a song, then?"

"Yes! Sing to me!" Marigold ordered.

"Here, lay your head here, so you can hear better." Belle urged, and Marigold followed her instructions.

Cecilia watched on in interest, wondering what tactic Belle would try next. Surely she didn't think a song would put the determined toddler to sleep.

"You talk funny." Marigold murmured, and Belle chuckled, "If you were where I come from, they'd say the same, now, hush.

"Sleep, baby, sleep

Your father tends the sheep

Your mother shakes the dreamland tree

And from it fall sweet dreams for thee

Sleep, baby, sleep

Sleep, baby, sleep

"Sleep, baby, sleep

Your cottage vale is deep

The little lamb is on the green

With snowy fleece so soft and clean

Sleep, baby, sleep

Sleep, baby, sleep

"Sleep, baby, sleep,

Down where the woodbines creep

Be always like the lamb so mild

A kind, and sweet, and gentle child

Sleep, baby, sleep

Sleep, baby, sleep"

"Sing another song!" Marigold demanded, with drooping eyelids.

"Lullaby, and good night, with pink roses bedight,

With lilies o'er spread, is my baby's sweet head.

Lay thee down now, and rest, may thy slumber be blessed!

Lay thee down now, and rest, may thy slumber be blessed!

"Lullaby, and good night, your mother's delight,

Shining angels beside my darling abide.

Soft and warm is your bed, close your eyes and rest your head.

Soft and warm is your bed, close your eyes and rest your head.

"Sleepyhead, close your eyes. Your mother's right here beside you.

I'll protect you from harm; you will wake in my arms.

Guardian angels are near, so sleep on, with no fear.

Guardian angels are near, so sleep on, with no fear."

When Belle turned toward the girl again, Marigold was peacefully asleep, a smile on her pale lips. "You have a charming daughter." Belle murmured.

"Yes, I think so too." Cecilia replied, slowly. "You did very well. I think I am almost convinced that you have the job. I just need a recommendation. Do you have anyone to vouch for you?"

Belle cast down her eyes sadly. "No, ma'am. I am new in Frell. There is no one to convince you."

"Then you are lucky that my nephew was here earlier, and said you were an honest young woman, and hardworking. Would you like to be Marigold's nurse?"

"Oh yes! My Lady, you are most kind." Belle said, her voice soft with happiness.

"Now, you care for Marigold six days a week. You stay with her all night three days a week, and there are certain places you can not take her." Cecilia started explaining all the rules she had, the places Marigold was to go, Marigold's schedule, what lesson's Marigold was expected to attend and what Belle's wages would be.

Belle took a mental note of everything Cecilia said, before gathering the still sleeping Susie, and the newly awakened Marigold. "Nathalie will show you Marigold's nursery. If you wish, I could have Marigold's old cradle and change table moved to the nurse's quarters, for that girl of yours, Susie."

"It would be wonderful." Belle said, as the maid, Nathalie took Marigold by the hand, and led Belle to the nursery.

It was amazing. Belle had never seen so many toys, games and children's books in one place. The entire room was filled with interesting things. "Nathalie, isn't it amazing?" Belle asked, addressing the maid for the first time.

"It is pity the child never touches it. Prefers live entertainment, Mari does."

"Mari. I suppose that's her nickname," Belle muttered to herself.

"Yes! Mari is my nickname." Marigold announced proudly. "Today I get to go to the menagerie, don't I, nurse?"

"Actual yes. And since I get to call you Mari, you can call me Belle. That's my nickname. And this is Susan. Her nickname is Susie." Belle said, kneeling down in front of Marigold, and showing her Susie. "Isn't she pretty?"

"Yes she is. Now can we go to the menagerie?"

"Just a moment, dear." Belle said, as Nathalie pointed out the nurse's quarters, which they were to share. Belle placed her carpetbag inside the room, and said, "Now, we go to the menagerie."

Belle smiled at Nathalie, who would accompany them for the next few weeks, until Belle got used to the palace.

Little did Belle know, she had just stepped into the beginning of the end.


	4. No Bed Of Roses

No Bed Of Roses

Marigold yawned, rubbing sleep from her amber eyes. She waddled over to Belle, who was tending Susie. "I want to go see the centaurs, Belle. I want to see them now!"

Belle sighed, shaking her head at the three year old, whom, she had learned, had a commanding personality. It came from always being given what she wanted. "Mari, today we go visit Eleanor, Petronilla and William so that you can take your manners lesson." Belle explained slowly.

"But _I_ want to see the centaurs. And their names are Nora, Lela and Will. Not those other names you always call them!" Marigold muttered, sticking out her chin.

"Come Mari, which do you want me to help you in first, your stockings or the pretty pink frock?" Belle asked, knowing that giving the girl some power over her surroundings would help.

Marigold frowned with concentration before she declared, "Belle, you _may_ dress me in the _blue_ dress."

Belle smiled, and accordingly dressed the child, and combed out her golden curls. She then weaved a powder blue ribbon through her hair. "Are we ready to go, now, Mari?" Belle asked, taking the girl's hand.

"Yes, I suppose. But can we see the centaurs _tomorrow_?"

"Perhaps Mari. We shall see."

With that, Marigold allowed herself to ushered out of the nursery. When the entered the ballroom, Marigold ran up to her cousins, hugging them each in turn. Belle swept a curtsey to Lela and Nora, but raised her head in time to see the prince picking Marigold up and swinging her around. It seemed that it was normal behaviour for the Crown Prince. Belle swept him her best, and he nodded solemnly, before the mistress shushed her class. Belle walked over to the door of the Hall, while the others learned (or practised) their table manners.

"Isn't Marigold a little young for this?" Belle asked herself, shrugging. "If this is the way the lady wants to bring up her child, I suppose I cannot object."

After a hour of the poor little tot being forced to learn the difference between a mutton fork and a salad fork, how to set the napkin, among other things, the lesson ended. Marigold rushed over to Belle, "What do we do now, Belle?" She asked with her slight lisp.

"We go play!"

"Oh! What shall we play?"

"What do you like to play, Mari?"

"I would like to play hide and seek!"

"But we need more than two to play that, Mari. And Susie isn't old enough,"

"I know. We shall let Nathalie watch Susie while Susie takes her nap, and Nora, Lela, and Will shall play hide and seek with us!"

"Well, okay. Go and ask, William, Eleanor and Petronilla."

"Nora, Lela and Will!" Marigold said, as she ran off to ask her cousins.

Marigold ran back with a smile on her face. "We shall meet them in the garden in fifteen minutes!"

_Oh dear. Now she's going to have me play hide and seek with the Prince and Princesses! _Belle thought nervously. "Of course, Mari, dear. Let's get you into a play dress."

Marigold skipped ahead of Belle the whole way back to her nursery. When they arrived, Nathalie took Susie to her nap, and Marigold was changed into a green play dress.

When Marigold was suitably attired to play, the pair headed to the garden, Marigold held up by Belle. When they arrived, the prince and his sisters were there already. Belle stood Marigold on the ground in front of her, before sweeping a curtsey. "Enough of that! You don't curtsey to Mari, every time you see her, do you?" Eleanor snapped, though more for the benefit of her brother, than herself.

Eleanor was angry at how her older brother suddenly started moping around, weeks ago, for lack of normal amity. He hated being treated as a prince all the time. "No m'lady." Belle said meekly.

"And none of this, my lady, or princess or prince stuff, when we are simply playing. You can do it other company but not here! We do have names! I'm Lela, she's Nora, and he's Will. I expect you to call us by those names." Petronilla said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Can we play _now?" _Marigold shrieked, bored. "Will shall count to twenty five while we hide."

Will grinned at his young cousin. She was always sure of herself, and it was amusing to see one so young being do forceful. He walked up to a tree, and closed his eyes. "One… Two…" He started while everyone ran in different directions.

Marigold and Belle chose hiding spots rather close together. Being as young a she was, Marigold didn't really understand the concept of the game. She giggled whenever Will came near. Will misread where the giggling came from, and arrived at Belle's hiding place. He touched her shoulder, "I got you!" He grinned triumphantly.

"Now. Tell me, where is Mari?"

"Hey! That's no fair! You can't make her tell you where I am! That's _cheating_!" Marigold screamed, getting out of her hiding place.

"I wasn't going to tell, Mari, I'll keep him here while you go find another hiding spot." Belle settled the quiet dispute.

Belle gently placed her hand over his eyes, while Marigold scampered off to another hiding spot. Belle's stomach did cartwheels at the small touch, which to her was large. When she had given Marigold enough time to hide, she removed her palms from his face, and pointed to a bush, whispering, "Petronilla is over there."

"Thank you." He returned for the information.

Belle sat on a stone bench near a fountain in the shape of a cherub. The ivy climbed over the bench, giving it an ancient air. From the bench, Belle watched Will with a sigh. He laughed, as he found the girl where she had pointed. He seemed to be a very nice person. From the way he treated his sisters and cousin, she gathered he had a kind and loving nature. He was generous, and she realised he would fetch the moon if one of his sisters desired it, his only objective would be, "Where would you put it?"

Yes indeed. He would make a wonderful king. A wonderful ruler. All of Kyrria would adore him.


	5. Sighs And Dreams

Sighs And Dreams

Belle could scream with delight come her first day off. She had never realised how hard it would be to cater to the needs of young royalty. She twirled around after rising, until Susie woke and cried out from hunger. 'Oh, hush you!" Belle laughed, picking Susie from her bassinet and placed her in a green romper. As soon as Belle had dressed herself, she swept them down to the kitchens.

They breakfasted on bread and warm milk. Nathalie ate with them, before setting off to her duties. Sadly, Nathalie's day off was the day after Belle's. Belle took Susie and herself out to the gardens. She placed Susie on the ground in the shade of a beech tree. The wind rustled through the leaves, causing them to whisper sweet secrets in the ears of beholders. In a fit of spontaneity Belle picked up the girl and cradled her lovingly. She picked up her voice, and began to sing to the child.

"_Believe me_

_If all those endearing young charms_

_Which I gaze on so fondly today._

_Were to change by tomorrow_

_And fleet in my arms_

_Like fairy gifts fading away."_

The every word she sang tasted candied and sweet. The song was so familiar to her tongue. She had first learned this language by that song. The song her dear mother took to singing at every chance when Father was away. Because, as they say, when the cat's away, the mice will play.

Susie gurgled in delight at the silvery voice singing to her. Whether or not she understood the words that were being song was anyone's guess, as it is with infants. Belle smiled at her, continuing the song, unawares of the approaching footsteps.

"_Thou would still be adored_

_As this moment thou art_

_Let thy loveliness fade as it will._

_And around the dear ruin_

_Each wish of my heart_

_Would entwine itself verdantly still._

_It is not while beauty_

_And youth are thine own_

_And thy cheeks unprofaned by a tear._

_That the fervor and faith_

_Of a soul can be known_

_To which time has but made thee more dear."_

As the last word left Belle's mouth, she raised her large black eyes from the gurgling and smiling Susie, to the beautiful garden in front of her. Instead of the neatly trimmed trees and carefully tended beds of flowers, among benches and fountains, she found her eyes looking into the pensive eyes of the Prince. He grinned roguishly at her, "That is a very nice song. And a nicer voice singing it."

A pale rose like blush crept onto Belle's dark cheeks, only slightly tingeing them. "Why thank you Prince, but it's not so uncommon to have a nice voice where I come from."

"May I sit?" Will asked, gesturing next to her.

"Of course…" Belle faltered, confused, moving over slightly.

Will sat down, unconsciously plucking a long blade of grass. An awkward silence followed, with Belle nervously jouncing Susie on her knee. Susie began to shriek with annoyance. "Oh, hush!" Belle scolded, gently rubbing her back.

"May I see her?" Will asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Belle smiled, giving Susie one last bounce before handing her offhandedly to him. There was a look of chariness on her small face. Although when Will had her properly in his strong hands, the girl quieted. Her eyes turned sleepy and she smiled. "Seems like she likes you…"

"Yes… It does seem like that, doesn't it? I stick to my opinion. She is a very charming baby."

The steady rhythm of he child's breathing slowed, indicating she was asleep. "Oh, she's asleep." Belle whispered, not raising her head, to the Prince's waiting eyes. "I'll take her…" She gently picked Susie from his arms, and placed her on her back in the grass.

"You know, I never saw coming to Frell, or taking care of a baby so early on in my future…"

"Well, sometimes things don't go as planned." Will replied quietly, recalling the pain of loss. The loss of his grandmother, the pain still was a raw welt on the prince's heart.

"Yes, however, it wasn't in my stars, or my lines either. But what would I know, I'm just a silly little nursemaid from Ayothra."

"What do you mean, it wasn't in your stars and lines?"

"My mama was a palmist. She also dabbled in astrology. We used to have great fun predicting people's futures. But my papa thought it was disgraceful…" Belle explained in a faint voice.

She sighed, resisting the temptation to fall backwards and gaze at the sky.

"Really? That's fascinating. Would you read my palm?" Will had suggested with a grin.

"No… I'm afraid I can't." She said, her voice quiet, and the words were almost lost in the wind.

Susie stirred, and Belle picked her up, turning to scrutinize him. For the first time, she noticed the little things about his appearance, the way his tawny curls tumbled down to his ears, how when he looked at you, his attention was really on you. The absence of sadness in his icy blue eyes, How strong his athletic frame looked, the way he looked so humble and kind when he was sitting next to her… it made her feel giddy.

"Why not?"

Belle grimaced, beginning tenderly "It was something I did with my mother, and it hurts so to do things that I did with her." The memories flooded into Belle's head, and the ever present ache in her eyes enhanced.

Will glanced at her, and anguish in her eyes touched him. A wail from Susie broke the silence that settled over them like a thick blanket trying to cushion the sharp edges. Belle began to gently rock Susie, as the prince rose from the ground. "I thank you for a lovely day, and also, I advise you to come in, it's going to storm soon. If you wish, you can join me in the library. Only if you wish, though…"

Belle smiled gratefully at him, and also arose; with a quieting Susie perched at her hip. It was amazing to her how the prince could be so understanding and kind. With one last glance at the smile on his face, she thanked him, and ambled back towards the castle.

Once in her room, she placed Susie in the bassinet, and twirled around. "Isn't he wonderful, Susie, love?" She whispered in Ayothrian.

She smiled at her mirror, pretending her reflection was Will, "Of course I'd love a dance, your highness," She simpered, extending her arms, and dancing the waltz with her imaginary partner.

A delighted babbling from Susie struck Belle out of her reverie. She sighed, shaking her head. "What am I thinking? He's a _prince_ for heaven's sake! I am being ridiculous. I don't need this again. I really don't need to fall in love again." Belle whispered, a pearly tear rolling down her cheek. "How come I have to be so foolish? Susie, you and me, that's all I need."

At that moment, a sweetly toned giggle interrupted Belle from her rant. "I wouldn't worry, Arabella, he has his eye on a girl named Annie. She's the chancellor's youngest daughter…" Nathalie notified kindly.

"Oh, but if you could just know how wonderful an afternoon I had with, him…"

"Oh, don't worry, I can understand only to well."


End file.
